I Await The Day
by Kenaz Astaroth
Summary: *Reposted* Ron reflects on what has happened in the two years since he left Hogwarts and Harry was taken to Azkaban.


Disclaimer:  I do not own anything you recognize.  It belongs to JK Rowling and Warnerbrothers.

Note:  This is a repost of a fic that used to be on ffn.  I removed all of my fics when they banned NC-17.  Then I changed my mind and came back.

A lot of things can happen in two years.  It's been two years since we graduated, Harry.  Two years since I told you that I would never be your friend again.  Two years since the day you were accused of murder.  And two years since you were sent to Azkaban, and Hermione buried.

Yes, a lot has happened since then.  Sirius was proven innocent.  He nearly went mad, you know.  If it had not been for Remus, then I doubt that he would have survived your conviction.  Remus saved him, kept him from the Dark, and kept him from the death he thought he sought.  Yes, Remus was there.  I suspect that there was more to his comforting than just the platonic, but they would not have confided in me, not after what I had done.

Dumbledore was killed.  Murdered in his own bed.  That was the shock of many people's lives.  For if you, Harry Potter, were a traitor and in Azkaban, and Dumbledore was no longer alive, then who would save them from Voldemort?  Why did they turn to you like that Harry?  What made you so special, that with you gone there was thought to be no hope?  You said you were insulted by this regard once.  You said that they made it out as if your life was somehow less important than everyone else's.  But don't you see, Harry?  Don't you see that your life was worth so much more?  That you were thought to be the light sides one true hope?

And Snape, he became headmaster.  Dumbledore requested that he be promoted after Minerva died in that battle a few months after you were taken.  He became a good headmaster too.  He's fair, and not at all biased anymore.  I think that most of his hatred for Gryffindors had always been part of his spy act.  Just as his hatred towards you had been.

Malfoy became Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  This year was his second as a teacher, after so many who could only hold the post for one.  I've heard that he is quite good.  It shocked so many people when he was disowned by his father.  But not you Harry.  I suppose that you truly weren't surprised, he had been your lover after all.  Not to mention one of the few people who still believe in your innocence.

What else?  Sinistra and Flitwick were both killed in the same battle as McGonagall.  Hagrid was put into that detention camp for non-humans.  The Ministry made so many mistakes.  The camps for non-humans like werewolves, vampires, and part-humans for one.  I'm fairly certain that Sirius is once again hiding, so that he may be with Remus.  They came for Remus quite early.  In the first few weeks of the camps actually.

The muggles found out about us too.  Many are slaves, and there have been many revolts, but without their technology and with their world leaders and head scientists all dead, there has been little success.

The world lives in fear now.  Voldemort has done more than come to power.  I have little doubt that he truly holds the world in his hand.  The ministries have been all but crushed, but the Resistance still fights on.  Yes, those like my family and your godfather and those few muggles who are able and willing to fight back, they all keep up their hope.  They believe in a new day, when people like you and them will live peaceably and Voldemort and his followers will be dead.  I pity them really.  They never had the brains nor the sense to see that the Dark has won and that there is no point in fighting it.

And what about me, you might ask.  What happened to the boy, Ronald Weasley, who had been your friend until he killed his own fiancée, Hermione Granger, and left you with the blame?  Why, here I am.  Standing with my fellow Death Eaters in front of my master.  We are supposed to find you, now that you have escaped Azkaban.  He calls me forward and I tell him that you will likely take refuge with the Resistance, if they will have you.  But I tell him that you are believed to be guilty of the crimes I myself commited, and that it will take you valuable time to convince the Light that you are in fact innocent.  My master tells me to leave, and I bow down and kiss his robes.  I must go now, to my home.  And my mission is to find Sirius Black, someone who might hide you if he were  to be given the chance, and kill him.

I ask you, Harry Potter, if you wished you had taken the hand Draco Malfoy offered you on the train, first year.  For you were wrong in your assumption that you could chose the right sort of friends.  After all, you chose me as your friend, and I did this to you.  But if you had chosen Malfoy, you may have had many more years with your lover.

Run, Harry.  And I will find you.   And when I do, my master has given me permission to kill you.  I await the day.


End file.
